


Metamorphosis

by Rosemarie42



Series: Who says I Always Have To Be Soft [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles, High School, Magic, Magical stiles, Multi, Swearing, Werewolves, after college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles life is about to change forever, when she meets Derek Hale and learns she’s  magical she will learn the surprising lengths she is willing to go to protect those she loves. She is given a new title and with it she will find her inner warrior.





	1. Wanna Date Me?

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have followed this series thank you for still being here. This is part 3 we are introduced to the second to last Stiles in this one, there are clues along the way to find and cameo appearances. There will be time jumps in this series and violence.
> 
> This part was my favourite part to write

Stiles Stilinsk hated high school with a passion between the bullying and her ADHD life was hard she had one friend Scott and he was now lusting after the new girl Allison Argent so she found herself by herself a lot at lunch time now. She was eating what the cafeteria classed as pizza and drinking a carton of juice when she saw him for the first time tall, tanned and wearing a leather jacket, her heart skipped a beat the stranger looked over at her and smiled shyly, Stiles blushed.

She wondered who the new kid was she saw the resident queen bee Lydia Martin go over to him and invite him to her table but he shakes his head and heads for her table instead “Mind if I sit down”, Stiles shakes her head too flustered to talk she only noticed the two guys with him when one spoke to her “Hi I’m Issac” said a guy with blonde curls and “This is Boyd” he points to a dark skinned looking companion “And this lug staring at you is Derek Hale.

“Please to meet you guys you know you just turned down an invite from the queen bee of the school no less to sit with a loser”, Derek frowned “Don’t put yourself down maybe you’re smarter than her, you’re definitely prettier than her. 

Stiles blushes “So where you move from”

“Texas my family just moved here, hey I’m throwing an 18th birthday party I would love you to come”.

“You’ll probably hear it from other people so I might as well tell you I’m the resident poor kid, my dad is the town sheriff, my mum died couple years ago and he’s still paying off her medical bills so money is tight I only have an old dress to wear”.

“I don’t care if you wear tattered jeans as long as you come”, Stiles was taken aback by what Derek just said.

“I’ll ask my dad if I can go”.

“Good its next Friday”, says Derek “Give me your phone number and I’ll text you the address”. She smiles and give it to him. She sees Lydia shooting daggers at her she smiles at her and continue eating her lunch. It turns out Derek was in her next three classes he sits next to her in all of their classes together.

When school was over he ask if he could give her a lift home “I’m good I have my jeep”

“Ok, I’ll call you later”.

Stiles drove home smiling Derek seems to genuinely like her if she had been paying attention she would see his friends and Allison were in her classes with him as well. She and Derek talked for hours on the phone when he called. She found out he was one of three kids and was the middle child but as the only bloke was being critique more than the others. When her father got home he told her that the hospital called and someone had payed off his debts and the bank called and someone paid the house off. 

They were now debt free and he put some bills in her hands “I know it’s been hard kid go enjoy yourself I insist”. 

“Thanks dad”

She thought it was strange she was only talking to Derek about the bills hours before, she run up to her bedroom and dial his number “This might sound stupid but did you pay off my dads debts we are suddenly debt free”

“That’s great news Stiles but I can honestly say I didn’t”

“Do you think it was someone at our table”, she asked

“If it was I don’t think they want to be embarrassed being ask if it was them, let them tell you in their own time okay deal”

“Deal”

The next day Lydia walked up to Stiles and started talking to her “I hear Derek is having a party did you get an invite” she rolls her eyes “Of course you did he was glued to you yesterday”.

Stiles just looks at her “Lydia we have know each other for most of our lives you never talk to me you have been a mean girl for as long as I’ve know you. Just because you’re queen bee doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch use your power for good and stop carrying on like you’re not smart because I know you’re and then maybe your last year of high school would be an enjoyable experience for you, it must be hard having to play a part all the time”.

Stiles walked away leaving her open mouthed.

Derek who heard the conversation from afar walked up to Stiles and ask her if she wanted to go out with him “Like a date?”ask Stiles 

“Yes but I meant date me”

“You know I’m the sheriffs kid if you so much as look at me the wrong way, he will string you up”

“Noted, about those two things”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I hear the diner has the best curly fries”

Stiles smiles at him “Its like you read my mind, pick me up at my house for five”.

Derek goes to kiss her “On the cheek please I don’t want my first real kiss to be at school” he kisses her on the cheek and takes her hand and they walk down the halls together.

By lunch time it was all over school that Derek was dating Stiles and suddenly she was very popular people who never gave her the time of day suddenly started talking to her, being nice to her. 

Scott suddenly remembered they were friends which pisses Stiles off, Derek watched her across the lunch room table trying her best to get rid of Scott but he wasn’t taking the hint. 

“Scott is it?, I heard the coach say he wanted to see you”, Scott runs off without telling her bye. Stiles mouth “Thank you to him”. He smiles at her, Allison who was sitting next to her said “Derek tells me you guys have a date tonight why don’t you and I go shopping for something to wear”. Stiles was about to say she can’t afford to when she realised actually she can “Sure meet you after school in the parking lot”. She beams she really was looking forward to it apart from when her mother was alive and she went shopping with her she had never experience having a female friend to do girly things with before.  
Allison took her all over the mall she bought a nice red dress for the date, couple pairs of shoes, several pairs of jeans, couple tops, some more dresses and couple different coats. Allison surprised her when she got home she found several more items than what she bought herself with a note saying, “You deserve it”.

She looked at the new red hoodie she bought to replace her old one and smiled she went to the laundry room and put her new clothes in the washer. She showered washed her hair and put on her new red dress with a small heeled shoe she looked at herself in the mirror she really did look beautiful was she always this beautiful and just didn’t see it or was it the clothes and makeup that made the difference she wondered, she reminded herself Derek asked her out while she was wearing her normal clothes with no makeup and her hair in a bun.

She walked into the kitchen and her dad draws in a breath and starts crying “You look so beautiful Stiles, mine if I take a picture?”.

“Thank you dad you can take a picture”

“Derek Hale huh”

“Dad please be nice when he rings the doorbell”

Derek rang the bell at exactly five o’clock “You look beautiful Stiles”. She blushes “Thank you let’s go bye dad”

“Wait Stiles I want to say hello to your dad”, he walks into the living room and extents his hand in front of John”Please to meet you sir”. John looked him up and down “I’m just going to remind you I have a gun and Stiles know how to shot”.

“He get it dad can we go now”, Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him outside. “You have a Range Rover”

“Yes”

“Wow your family must be rich”

They get in the Range Rover “I was thinking after we go to the diner we could see a movie or do you want to see the movie first”, ask Stiles

“I’m starving definitely dinner first”.


	2. I’m sorry did you just say marry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and her father learn about the existence of magic and stiles and Derek get closer

When they got to the diner Stiles ordered curly fries and a double bacon cheese burger with a milkshake and a piece of apple pie, Derek orders the same thing but adds a hotdog to his order. The conversation flows very easily “Allison is really nice I love shopping with her it’s nice to have a female friend to do stuff like that with I was thinking of inviting her for a sleepover”

“You should, I’ve know her since I was small she’s great”

“Scott likes her a lot she started school couple weeks before you if I recall”

“Yes she did what’s Scott like?”

“He and I grow up together and he’s always been there for me but since Allison came on the scene he’s not been talking to me as much he’s solely focus on getting her to date him, I miss my friend”.

Derek takes Stiles hand and brushes his hand over her knuckle “Do you think he would hurt her given the chance?”

“I don’t think he will but I didn’t think he would ignore me like he’s been doing since he started playing lacrosse and is getting a bit popular maybe he thinks he’s better than me”, says Stiles sadly.

“I’m sorry to hear that, it seems he needs to learn how to juggle, it seems like when he focuses on something that gets his attention and he forgets everything or anyone else”.

“That’s it in a nutshell”, says Stiles

They eat their food and take sips of each other’s milkshakes “Omg that’s good when we leave the cinema we’re coming back here and I’m getting one to have on the way home. Derek laughs “You have a great laugh you know”. 

They went to the cinema and held hands true to her word on the way back she bought a milkshake for her and Derek and called her dad to see if he wanted her to bring him something he did she got him a chicken salad instead. 

Derek drove her home and turn to face her in the car and kisses her “Wow you’re really good at that”

“You’re not so bad yourself” he kisses her again then touch their foreheads together “I’ll see you at school tomorrow”. She gets out the car and walk in the house with a dreamy look on her face. Her father just smiles at her when he sees her face.

The next day at school Allison was at her locker “How did the date go?”

“It was really good, I got my first real kiss” Allison hugs her “I’m so happy for you come on we got class”.

They walk into class to see Derek was already there talking to Issac and Boyd he smiles at her when he notices her and walk over to her and kisses her “You look nice”, she was wearing her new red hoodie open with jeans and a white T-shirt with her new sneakers. There teacher Mr Harris came in and the class quite down, after class Lydia found her “You were right I should be doing better, I owe you an apology and if you will allow me I would like us to be friends”. 

“Thank you for the apology you’re going to stop pretending to be dumb”, she nods. “This is my friend Allison, Allison this is Lydia former queen bee bitch of the school now reformed”. They shake hands.  
Lydia look at her like she was unsure of saying something “Out with it”, says Stiles hands on her hips

“I’m not going to try to get Derek to invite me to his party instead I’ve invited Erica Reyes for a sleepover I know with her epilepsy it’s been tough on her. I should have spoken up more when she was taped having a fit”. Lydia starts to cry “I remembered how you threaten the people who filmed it but while I didn’t watch the tape. I didn’t speak up for her she and I use to be good friends, I’m going to make it up to her I swear”.

“I know you will Lydia”, says Stiles smiling “Come on Allison we’ve got class”.

By the time school was over everyone was saying Stiles and Derek were the new king and queen of the school and there were all sort of rumours about why Lydia was crying in front of Stiles. Lydia didn’t seem to care what people thought of her anymore she hang around with Erica and when some of her friends stop speaking to her, she didn’t dump Erica instead she sat at lunch with her.

Stiles was very proud of her and they all decided to sit together at lunch from now on and be friends, friday came and with it Derek’s birthday party. Derek invited his new friends including Lydia and Erica it was Stiles first time seeing where he lived, he lived at the preserve with Issac and Boyd and his guardian Dr Deaton who was working in town as a vet. The house was huge Stiles realise that neither his sisters or his parents were at the party and ask him about it “They unfortunately had plans they couldn’t change” Deaton was at the party instead. There were security at the house Derek explained that his parents wouldn’t let him come to Beacon Hills if he didn’t agree to it.

The party was in full swing everyone was enjoying themselves, Stiles danced with Derek and her friends, when it was time to open presents she sat and watched as Derek opened gift after gift. She bought him a tennis bracelet. He asked her to put it on for him which she did, he kissed her passionately “I love it thank you”.

The party finished and everyone left except for the people who lived in the house Stiles was surprise to find Allison and her father lived in the house along with all the security men. She looked at some unopened presents “Hey Derek you didn’t open these”, 

They’re from my family I didn’t want to open it in front of our school mates but in private”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” ”

He kisses her “It’s fine I don’t mind opening it now, there are some gifts from my parents for you”

Stiles was surprised at than “Your parents bought me gifts why? They don’t know me”.

“They know you’re with me that’s good enough for them”

Stiles goes to open one of the presents addressed to her Derek stops her “Can you call your father and ask if you can stay the weekend and if he could spend tonight here as well that would be great. Puzzled Stiles calls her father he agreed she can stay when he hears it will be in a different room to Derek. “He’s on his way”.

When her father got there Derek had security check the rooms and the perimeters of the house to make sure no stray party goers were there.

They were all sat in the living room “What I’m going to tell you and your father can’t be repeated by the both of you unless I say it’s okay” they both nod. Derek changes into a wolf “Holy crap”, shouts Stiles, Derek changes back “I’m a werewolf so is most of the people in this room Deaton is a magical user called a Druid “Wait you telling me magic is real”, ask Stiles.

“Yes”, says Deaton and “You have it in you, you’re what we call a spark the first Spark in over a hundred years, with training you will be the most powerful magic user on this planet, I would like to train you.

“I can’t do magic you have the wrong person”

“On the contrary you can”, says Deaton he holds a candle out “Take it” she takes it from him “Now image you want to light it “This is stupid but hey I’ll give it a go just to show you how wrong you are”

She closes her eyes and imagine the make up of what a candle is and imagine it was lit “Well done Ms Stilinski she opens her eyes to see the candle was lit. “Holy crap I did it”.

She looked at Derek “You knew I was magic?” He nods “Is this why you started dating me?” He shakes his head. “You’re my mate Stiles he and Deaton then went on to explain to her and her father about mates and all things magical. 

“That’s why you feel such a pull to me you can’t explain your magic on some level knows it’s found its mate and is happy and excited about it”, says Derek. 

“If I had magic all along how come I didn’t notice it?”, 

“There are no magical people in this town when Allison started school something in you unconsciously recognised the supernatural it was dormant till then”, says Derek

“So if you guys didn’t come to town it would have stayed dormant for the rest of my life?”, ask Stiles

Deaton shakes his head “You would have always met Derek it’s destiny, there is one other delicate matter Stiles and Derek need to get married as soon as possible but it’s important the marriage stays a secret for now for all our safety including yours sheriff”

“First of all my daughter isn’t marrying someone she’s only known two weeks and clearly not doing it will keep her and me safe”

“You don’t understand John”, says Deaton it has to happen, now they have bonded. Stiles magic fully woke up when she lit the candle other supernaturals will now know who she is, she is in grave danger a union with her mate will make her stronger because of their bond, now that they have found each other if they’re apart for more than twenty four hours it will weaken them both. A marriage will allow them to be apart for periods of time. The bond will be solidify fully wolves mate for life so Derek will never find another women attractive or want another women ever”

“This is a lot to take in but Stiles is eighteen she ultimately has the final decision, she finishes her last year of high school, You hear me that’s non negotiable if she decides to do this this”, says the sheriff 

“Fair enough”, says Derek 

Everyone looks at Stiles “I’m going to open one of your parents present to me”, she tears apart wrapping paper to see a book for magic users and a book on the history of sparks. She swallows “I’ll do it”.

“Honey I got to ask are you sure?”

“Yes, dad I thought what I was feeling for Derek was a bit much for someone I just met but I get it now I’m happy to do this when can we arrange the wedding for?”. 

Deaton looks at her “Three weeks ago I filed paperwork to allow me to perform a wedding I can do it next week I just need you to sign these forms Stiles, Derek’s has already signed them. You will both need to come to the town Hall but someone we know will be getting the legal papers together for us then it will disappear for now thank god for magic everyone who is involved in making this legal will forget till we need them to remember. We will have the only copy of the certificate”,

“ Get a copy, you never know when it will come in handy”, says Stiles 

Deaton bows his head “But of course”.

“Why were you so sure she would say yes?”, ask her father

“The bond can’t be ignored if it is, it could kill them both if they refuse it”, answered Deaton 

John gasps.

That night Stiles stays in Derek’s room she didn’t care if her father cared or not, realising you could died changes a persons outlook she had sex with him. Derek told her there was no rush he didn’t want her to feel pressured but she wanted to do it and when Derek gave her a mating bite and she gave him one she felt the bond fully opened up and it was odd for her to be able to feel someone else’s emotions.

The next day she started learning magic with Deaton she wasn’t allowed to take her new books out the house, now she knew the truth Derek gave his permission for him to put protection spells on her house. Her father was glad to know their house was being protected from supernaturals. Deaton told Stiles when she had trained enough and knew how to do protection spells she should strengthen the ones on her house as it would make it stronger.

 

.


	3. I’m a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns Derek was hiding something which changes her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump in this chapter

The next day after training the young wolves all went to the movies, after that Allison and Stiles went to pick her out something special to wear to her wedding. She hoped Derek liked what she picked out, Allison explained the credit card she’s using was actually Stiles and Derek’s was paying the bill for it, it was for Stiles to use to buy what ever she wanted, but due to the need for secrecy it was in Allison’s name but really it was hers.

They saw Scott “Are you going to ask Scott out?”, ask Stiles

“I’m with Issac”

“Derek asked me if I thought you dating him was a good idea why would he do that if he knew you were already taken”

“He wanted to know his character and he was only too happy to push you aside for me a stranger, he’s not a bad person just misguided”

“Have you told him he doesn’t stand a chance with you?”

“I have”

“As he spoken to you at all this week, to say he’s heartbroken or to apologise?”

Stiles looks sad “No No he hasn’t, maybe he’s with his new friends I don’t have Facebook so I don’t know for sure”

“Keep off Facebook, I’ll befriend him and steer him in the right direction”.

“He’s going to be mad at you for turning him down he won’t want to speak to you”

Allison smiles “Who can resist these dimples”.

They met the guys at the arcades and played couple games girls v guys then they went grocery shopping as Stiles wanted to cook dinner before she had her second magical lesson of the day with Deaton. 

She was in the kitchen with Allison when a thought occurred to her, “Erica’s epilepsy could be cured by the bite do you think Derek would consider doing it?”.

“I can’t ask him that but you’re the Alpha’s Mate you can, the question is can she be trusted?”

“Everything I know about her and my gut feeling says she can be”

“After the wedding bring her here, do you think Lydia is capable of keeping the secret?”

They both turn around to see Derek, “I’ll bring her, as for Lydia she has lost a lot of friends if she wasn’t genuine in wanting to change she would have gone back to her selfish ways why Lydia?” Ask Stiles.

“Like you I sense something in her, as for Erica she has quite bad epilepsy we can all smell it on her and it will not only help her but someone else as well” seeing the look Stiles gives him “No that is a private discussion between you and I only”. 

Stiles look at Allison expecting her to be angry at that statement to find she was anything but.

“Okay out the kitchen I’ve a meal to fix”, Derek laughs and kisses her before leaving the room.

Stiles went to school on Monday and couldn’t stop smiling all day, she was glad she decided to sleep with her man three days of lovemaking had that effect on her. She saw Erica and Lydia and went up to them to say hello. Lydia smiles at her “You’re glowing did you get some?” 

Allison had a murderous look on her face “Sorry”, said Lydia, it was meant in jest”.

Stiles touch her arm “It’s fine Lydia but I won’t be answering that it’s private, before I forget Derek wants to speak to you and Erica about something and you need to keep it secret you’ll be speaking to him if you talk the conversation is off”.

Both girls nod, “If you’re free Allison’s invited you both to a sleep over on Saturday at hers, if you can arrange for your parents to come for couple hours in the day that would be helpful”.

She said hello to Scott when he passes by them and was feeling hopeful when he said hello back and ask how her dad was doing “Still keeping him on that crazy diet?”

“It’s to keep him around you know that Scotty”, Scott smiles at the use of the nick name she used to call him. 

“We should get to together and just hang out like we used to do”

“Yes we should”, says Stiles “But this week and next is busy for me, I’ll call you”, as she walks away Scott realises that it didn’t feel good that Stiles was too busy for him, it hit him that’s how he made Stiles felt since Allison came on the scene and she didn’t even wanted him. The joke was on him he had ruin an eighteen year friendship for a stranger he met a month ago. He desperately hoped it wasn’t too late to safe the friendship.

Stiles and Derek got married that Friday and when he slip her wedding ring on her finger she cried he gave her a matching engagement ring as well. “I wish I didn’t have to take it off”. She said sadly “You can put a kind of cloaking spell on it so no one but the pack sees it and Derek can use his Alpha voice to make sure the betas don’t talk. I would suggest taking it off before Erica’s and Lydia’s parents come by tomorrow”.

“Noted yoda”

They took pictures and ate a feast prepared by Derek’s cook, Stiles was surprised that was her occupation she thought she was another security person. Derek family must be worth a lot of money if they could afford all that she thought. Derek gave her a credit card in her name to use he gave her father a big chunk of money to put in her current and savings account, her father was going to say a relative died and left them money if the bank asked any awkward questions. 

The next day Erica’s parents turned up but Lydia’s didn’t they couldn’t be bothered, Derek explained about them being werewolves and the magical community and explain how the bite could cure Erica and he was offering it to her when he explains the need for secrecy, they assured him as he was saving their daughters life they would give their lives for him and would never betray any of them Derek heard the truth in their words and decided to offer them the bite as well. He let them know that after high school was over he would be moving and they would be required to move with him as well. They explained how doctors feared Erica wouldn’t live to see the end of that year let alone the school year and they would move with their daughter. He bit Erica and her parents and had a doctor watch over them.

He explained to Lydia she was a banshee and that Deaton could help her with her powers and there were couple books she could read and ask her if she wanted to join the pack she said yes. He explained how a pack worked to her and ask her if he should keeping trying to speak to her parents and felt for her when she said “They just don’t care”. Deaton came home just as he finished speaking to Lydia. Derek introduced them and Deaton took her into another room after the bite took for all of Erica’s family, he bought them and Lydia into a room and performed a spell on all of them after he explained what he was doing and they all gave their consent for him to perform it.

Stiles meanwhile was with Allison at her house doing home work “I’m glad you and Derek found each other”

“Me too omg I’m officially Sadie, Sadie married lady”, laughs Stiles “Lets see if it’s on Netflix later kay”

“Funny lady is such a good film”, says Allison she looks at her phone, “Let’s bring your dad his lunch at the station then head on over to the preserve”.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the station Stiles hands her father his pack lunch of salmon pasta salad and a smoothie “Yesterday was your cheat day old man no complaining”.

“ I wasn’t going to can’t I just say how happy I’m for you”

She kisses him on the cheek “See you later”

“Before you go let me introduce you to our new deputy Jordan Parish”. 

Stiles follows her father out the door where she’s introduced to Jordan he clearly knew Allison as he winked at her before introducing himself to her.

Stiles and Allison drove back to the preserve she had couple hours of magic training with Deaton then had a very late lunch with Derek she had been married less than 24 hours but as she put her rings back on for a illusion spell to hide it, she ask Deaton if she could do the spell, he gave her the go ahead and she performed it. 

Derek and Stiles spent couple hours in bed before she left to go to her fathers house he explained he turned the whole Reyes family and why to her it was weird, she was now both the Alphas mate and wife and along with Derek her word was the final say so and the betas had to listen and obey her no matter their ages.

They managed to make it work spending time at both their houses, Stiles and Erica got on really well she’s taken to calling her batman and she called her cat women when she ask Erica why batman instead of bat women she told her something in her just literally won’t let her no matter how often she formed the words.”That’s odd I’m not a guy”, says Stiles “Clearly magic is at play. Her friendship with Scott was good as well she could never fully trust him enough to tell him the big secret if she wanted to, but their relationship was better than it was after Allison came to town..

Soon high school was over and it was time for graduation and college Scott got into a college on the east coast and Stiles, Derek and Allison applied and got into Harvard university the other betas got into MIT.

Derek was studying business and Stiles Social Science, Derek helped her choose some of the electives as she was going back and forth over the electives to take in her first year. Allison choose to study the same courses as her, so they saw each other all the time. When the four years of studying were up Stiles and Derek decided to start a family, on the day she found out she was pregnant she ask Derek why his family has never met her and the answer was the same they had commitments and were unable to but he reassured her they will be happy for the baby and they liked her. 

They were all moving her father included this time, he had stayed in Beacon Hill while she was at college but along with the Reyes they were all moving to Europe, specifically England where Derek was from the next day. They were all in the rented home that was their home for the last four years eating a meal and toasting to the last couple of years when the phone rang Derek answered it his face no matter how he tried to fix it into a smile gave him away. 

“They found me”, with those three words everyone in the room were on guard except for Stiles who didn’t understand what the implication of those words mean “What’s going on Derek?”, she ask

“Let’s just finish our last meal in America before we leave tomorrow, we’ll talk about it later please”.

Stiles wanted to argue but she didn’t want to spoil it for everyone else so they finished their meal and she and Derek head to their bedroom.

“Start talking”

“Tomorrow there will be a lot of press and I mean a lot of press, I’m rich yes but the reason you’ve not met my parents is that they’re busy ruling the world and my sisters haven’t called you because you would have recognised their voices. I’m the heir as you know it’s been rumoured that I was sick for years now and my family was hiding me. 

The truth is I wanted to see if I could find my mate, instead of having an arrange marriage to some noble women my parents agreed and from the day I turned fourteen I was allowed to come to America and see if I could find my mate it took me four years to find you. I stopped off in Beacon Hills to fill the car up couple months before we met and saw you filling up your jeep I asked inside if the owner knew you and when she told me who you were. I knew I had to stay and get to know you, I was happy when the background check on you came back clear”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth Derek, worried I was some money hungry harpy” she shouts.

“If I truly thought that I wouldn’t have married you as for the other thing I just wanted us to have a normal life before duty takes over, I’m sorry I lied okay I was just trying to protect you”.

“More like loved the freedom, you must have thought all yours Christmas had come at once through when I slept with you so quickly”

“Please don’t think badly of yourself we were going to be wed Deaton just told you we could die if you rejected the bond, please don’t cheapen my first time”

“Wait we were both virgins”, ask an incredulous Stiles 

“A mate is it for a wolf if I had slept with someone else my wolf would have been unhappy besides those people would be now selling their story”

“You’re unbelievable”, says Stiles “Did your betas know the truth”

Derek couldn’t look at her “Yes”, he whispered. “Deaton did some magic so they couldn’t tell unless I said it was okay”.

“Did my father know”

Silence she starts to cry “God even my father know and didn’t say anything, you were all laughing at my expense weren’t you”. She beats her hands against his chest. He holds her tight “It wasn’t like that at all, we just wanted to all have a normal life for a bit”.

“Was Allison pretending to be my friend all these years, now I look back over the years she was always everywhere I go”. Derek wipes a tear from her face “Allison’s father Chris as you know is head of my security and she will follow in his footsteps. She is your personal security person, while you studied the same degree she was doing it to learn how to be a great leader for the people she will now command and in the future, you will be queen one day and you can use what you learned to help rule”.

“So when I was unsure of what electives to take you pointed me in what you think I should take, you were controlling me even then”

“I spoke to some of the courtiers and yes they did point out some of the better stuff for you to study but remember YOU chose what to study for the next three years after without my input and remember you asked for my opinion”.

“You still lied to me Derek I don’t know if I want to be a princess or a queen you should have told me the truth and give me the choice”

“Are you saying you would have said no if you knew the truth and wouldn’t have dated me or even married me”, ask a crest fallen Derek 

“I don’t know I need to process everything I need time okay”

“So you’re not leaving me”

“I’m very mad make that extremely angry at you but I still love you and we got a baby on the way”.

“I just need to tell you one more thing “ Lydia will be your assistant private secretary she has been training for it”.

“What’s a private secretary? And why do I need one?”

“Actually you will have several as I do myself, when you’re queen and your workload is increased greatly the amount needs to increase. If you don’t mind the courtiers is best placed to talk to about these things tomorrow but the gist is they plans your day”.

“Why would she needs to plan my day”

“From when you first wake up till you go to bed will be planed ”

“You’re kidding me with this right?

“ I’m not hence the freedom we have enjoyed for the last five years, Come on let’s go to bed. 

The next day when they got walked to the car there were photographers everywhere


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles noticed that not only was there the normal security she was used to but there was police outside the house. When she got in the car and was being driven she noticed they were in front and behind their vehicles some on motorcycles stopping traffic for them “Holy heck I’m in a police motorcade with my prince husband”.

“About that”, says Derek 

“If you tell me I’m going to have to still keep our marriage a secret you’re sadly mistaken”

“What I was going to say was we have to have a royal wedding”

Stiles screws up her face at him “We’re already married”

“Yes but the world didn’t see the wedding of there future king and Queen how do you think they will feel about that, how the newspaper will write it up”

“I see your point plus I’m going all out to plan it, the dress, the venue everything.

“Actually there are people who’s job is to literally plan things like this tradition has to be adhered to there is no compromise on that I’m afraid”.

“As long as I get what I want”

“When do you think the wedding will happen?”

We have to sit down with mother and father and discuss this”.

“I’ll be sitting down with a literally queen like for real”

“Stiles you’re a royal now, a princess of course you’ll be sitting down with a king and queen”.

When they got to the airport there were different policemen escorting them through the corridors Stiles had never flew before and knew there was a long flight ahead. They were in the VIP lounge with just them and their security Allison came up to her and curtsy to her “Your Royal Highest would you like me to get you something to eat”.

“Alley-cat why are you curtsying to me when you have never done so before”

“Ma’am the world now knows you’re a princess and as such formality is required, did you want something from the kitchen. I know you like pastries there is some available along with bacon and eggs your favourite combination and a selection of juices”

“Fair enough I’ll take two plates one for me and one for Derek and make sure the bacon is crispy and the yolk is cooked through please, I’ll take an orange juice and Derek’s usual apple juice”, she says looking at him, he nods at her.

“Lydia has called ahead to let the kitchen know”, says Allison. She sits at a table near Stiles.

Lydia bought Stiles and Derek’s food over smiles and then curtsy to her”, Stiles smiles and rolls her eyes at her Lydia laughs at her.

“Stiles sat in first class next to Derek with security all around them and thought sadly will I ever see Beacon Hills again. She turns to Derek “My first time on a plane, I thought I would be scared but I’m not”.

Derek smiles at her “I’m glad, there will photographers at the Airport hopefully they shouldn’t get a picture of us but you never know. Have you look online yet? Your whole life’s story has been sold, someone sold stories about you from when you were young till we left Beacon Hill. They talk about you not having many friends till I came along and some minor incidents that occurred when you were young. 

There is no horrible skeleton in your closet so while the papers will print a lot of stuff about you the story would be mostly positive hopefully but I guarantee they will be some horrible stuff about why I may have not said I was married”, says Derek.

“There is no way that I’m not going to be pissed off that stuff will be coming out about me but what can I do, it’s already out there. It can’t be taken back I have a new life to get on with”

“Next to my mother you will be the most famous women on the planet”

“Damn so I have to look my best all the time”.

“Designers will be coming to you now, making clothes just for you”.

The plane journey was long and tiring Stiles fell asleep she was woken up by Derek so she could eat something which she did before falling back asleep. When they land there was a car waiting for them which took them to the palace. 

Stiles met Derek’s family and was reminded by his mother Talia to uncloak her wedding set, after introductions were made they sat and had tea. 

“Stiles there’s a delicate matter to discuss everyone that works in the palace is magical your father is not, Derek has told me he has ask for the bite and I have okayed it. You see there are two worlds the magical world which the non magical people can’t see and a magical world, Derek says you’re a fan of Harry Potter it’s like that, we have our own world with kids going to magic school. 

Your father would not have been able to cross the barriers as a human”

Stiles looks at her father “Are you sure?”

“Kid I lost your mother you better believe I want to do this with you”.

“The bite will happen tonight, in the mean time stay here for a week you need to be briefed and we need to visit the magical world so they can see you for themselves. The doctors will be here tomorrow to check on you Stiles, we have a doctors surgery in the palace”, says Talia

Stiles starts at her open mouth, Talia smiles warmly at her.

They leave the room, in their bedroom “When do we start looking for our own home”, ask Stiles

“When do we start looking for our home?”

“We have a palace for ourselves and our own court, everyone that was with me in America will now be based there along with some other people you’ve not met yet”. 

“I’m tired”, they undress and crawl into bed sleep overtaking them”

Stiles was being seen by the royal physician and Derek was with her while he drew blood and explain a few things to her she was fours weeks along and he advise her to stop if she needed to rest as the twelve week mark hadn’t been reached yet”. 

They thank him and as they had finished he bowed as they left the room Stiles wondered if she will ever get use to seeing people do that to her. Later that afternoon she followed Derek and his family through a doorway to find herself in a different place they seem to be in large Hall and there were hundreds of people there Talia went up to the podium on the stage. 

“Good evening all as you know Derek went on a journey to try and find his mate I’m happy to say that he did five years ago they have mated and married as is the custom”, she uses her hands to tell Derek and Stiles to come on stage they do and get a rapturous amount of applause. 

Stiles and Derek have their photos taken and are usher off stage ‘Once they’re settled they will tour the world both magical and non magical. Her Royal Highness would like to browse the shops please be respectful of her”.

“They heard an audience member say “The princess is a spark the first ones in over a hundred years we truly are blessed to have a future queen with such power”, he says in awe.

After the press conference Stiles, Derek, Issac and Boyd look around the town. Stiles was in awe there were shops selling potion ingredients, different spell books she took it all in she felt like Harry Potter. She bought couple potion books and thanks the shop keeper he bows “It is an honour to have her Highness in the shop”.

“What is your name”

“ Richard ma’am here is a book I would like to present to you as a gift”, she takes it “Thank you Richard I appreciate it very much”.

They walk pass a juice bar and Stiles orders herself and Derek a drink she drinks it and realises she’s very hungry so decides to go to the restaurant across the street and orders herself a burger and curly fries and Derek orders the same with a dessert for them to share. They finish their meals when they were told the chef would like to thank them for coming to her place to eat she introduces herself as Jennifer she shows them a cake she would like them to have Derek takes it and thanks her. 

As they were leaving Stiles somehow manages to cut herself on the door frame, it wasn’t a big cut but was bleeding all the same “I have a first aid kit here I can sort that out for you”, says Jennifer. 

Stiles allows her to clean the wound she could heal herself with her magic but she didn’t want the people knowing just how powerful she was.

They went back to the castle and Stiles was carrying the cake she felt someone trip her and she dropped the cake but no one was there. “Here let me help you”, says Derek

“Thanks I’m Alright now’, later as she was unpacking her haul she put the book the shopkeeper gave her on the bed. She went to sit by the fire and put the book on the armchair she turned to pick up a drink from the table by the chair to find that her book was burning in the fire there was just tiny bits left of it as if someone wanted her to know that it was the shopkeepers book she was burning.

“What the hell show yourself, I know someone is there and that you trip me up earlier”.

“Fair enough” said a voice that sounded very familiar and she was astonish to see herself but clearly it wasn’t her.”

“Hello me are you me from the future?”

“I can’t explain now just know those two gifts were not really gifts given in love be on your guard and remember you and Derek are a team, stick together and you’ll be fine I know right now you’re still piss at him for lying but you two will come through it, make sure you communicate with each other. It’s a lesson I had to learn with my Derek.”

“Wait I know you’re me looks wise but why are you telling me this?”

“War is coming and you need to prepare for it both you and Derek as a team together, congratulations on the baby by the way. I may look like you but I’m a wolf with magic like your child will be”

“Are you my child from the future?”

“ I can’t answer that”, with that the other Stiles disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles told Derek what happened in the library with the other her, and they agree they needed to make sure that from now on they didn’t personally accept gifts in the magical world it was to be sent to the castle and examined first, which was what happened in the non magical world but she could still take cards and flowers as the people they would see would have been check out before they were allowed behind the barriers. Derek and his parents thought it best to not arrest the two shopkeepers as yet since they needed to know what was being planned first.

She was being taught protocol for both the magical and non magical world it was very stressful but she knew she had the baby to think about when the week was up she and Derek moved to their own palace she now had Laura and Cora to call on if she was confused about anything as well as the palace staff.

She was in England for two weeks when she said she wish she could see could go and see the massage therapist Laura said was really good and to her surprise it turn out there was something similar to a port-key that can take her anywhere in the world. Derek stayed behind and Allison, Lydia and security went with her to New York but the magical part. The massage was much needed and when she got back to the palace she feel very refreshed.

Jennifer Blake sat in her kitchen smiling she had a sample of the new princesses blood, she was sure she had a slice of the cake and she knew her curiosity would get the better of her and she wouldn’t resist saying that particular spell in the book out loud she would wait till after the wedding to put the next phase of her plans into action, she smiles to herself, and kills the man that was tied to her kitchen table.

Stiles had been in England a month and the wedding was weeks away she was now almost an expert on protocol she and Derek had tour different parts of Europe and all over the world in the magical world. Her father was loving being a wolf, one of the courtiers told her that when they were doing a background check on her they found out that her mother was magical and she inherited her magic from her she ask them to see if any of her mothers family was alive.

She was three months pregnant when she got married and the pregnancy was announced the day before it was weird to have prime ministers congratulate her and Derek on the baby the magical world papers were going crazy that an heir would be coming soon from such a strong spark and powerful Alpha.

She read some of the things that was dug up on her in the papers, some people from her old high school sold stories on how she was this poor friendless person who caught a princes eye and ended up bringing together different cliques.

Scott never sold a story on her they lost touch after high school, Derek asked her if she wanted to invite him to the wedding but she said no she tried to keep in touch with him but he never really made the effort, she just assumed that vet school was taking up a lot of his time.

The wedding came and went and they got to go on the proper honeymoon they never did the first time round. They chose a private island in the magical world, Stiles was now able to do very advance magic and it was second nature to her to put up a soundproof barrier when having a conversation with someone when she didn’t want to to be overheard.

She looked down at her belly there was a small bump there Derek comes up behind her and kisses her neck and places a protective hand on her stomach,”I can’t believe in six months we will be parents”.

“I know I can’t wait, we have royal duties as soon as we get back I don’t know how your parents manage running two different worlds, they literally slay dragons in one world in the morning and open a hospital or write drafts of legislation in the afternoon.

“I want my husband to make love to be, is it weird I love that we don’t need to use protection and I get to feel you so intimately now”.

Derek growls his eyes turning red after smelling the arousal coming off her she smiles knowingly at him and starts to run using her magic to make the chase harder for him. When he caught her he was only too willing to let her know how frustrated she made him and she was only too happy to help him work through his frustration.

Ricard was surprise at the news the new princess was with child, his carefully laid out plans didn’t factored that would be a possibility yet but Jennifer Blake always one step ahead had but unfortunately even she can’t truly predict people’s behaviour.

At four months pregnant while walking around in Norway on a walk about with Derek she saw someone that looked like her but the person disappeared as soon as she saw her. 

She learnt her mother had a great aunt in Brazil and she and Derek traveled there, the palace billed it as a tour of Latin America but really it was to see her great aunt. Seeing both sides of Brazil was fascinating for Stiles, her aunt lived in the magical world and barely went into the other world but when she heard her great niece was a princess, she went and bought a tv to watch her on. While she and Derek were in Brazil her aunt and her family did a spell on her and Derek to safeguard them and the baby from any spells that would cause them great harm it was the family’s blessing to her.

When they came back to England Stiles started having dreams of a world with hardly any sun and people who were terrified she saw a tall, lanky man in her dreams saying it is time. She woke up not knowing what it meant, she decided to go to the book store again and see if she could get any information on what the book her other self burned was about.

Richard came to meet her he bows to her and she hears him recite something she quickly smiles pretending not to hear,

“Your Highness it’s so wonderful to see you again, I hope you found the book of spells that I gave you interesting”

“Why yes I did, is there a particular spell in the book you like”

“Why yes, the spell on page twenty five”

“Remind me what does the spell do again”

“It’s a relaxation spell”, he checks his watch as if he’s waiting on something to happen. He looks up and smiles “The spell should have made the guards into my puppet by now, size the princess”, Erica, Allison and Boyd get a hold of Stiles and smiles at Richard. 

Richard stands in front of Stiles and grab a knife and seems to be trying to clone Stiles, he becomes frustrated when the spell doesn’t seem to be working at making himself fully her. He goes to stab her stomach and Stiles reaches out both her hands and strangle him to death “Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you”, says Lydia. 

The camera man who was waiting outside the shop said “The pictures went live, people are trying to figure out what the spell he casted was for they think according to their comments it was for more that what he said”. Stiles had someone prior to her visit pose as a customer and put several cameras in the shop, and she had several people go in at the same time to distract his attention while a witch she trusted said a not notice me spell.

Jennifer heard the cheers coming from the streets outside her restaurant, she ask someone what the fuss was about “The princess just killed someone and beamed it live”, Jennifer swallows and looks at the big screen that was all around the town showing a replay of what just happened. She ran in her shop and gathered some ingredients then left without locking it and fled.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles went back to the palace and rest, she didn’t feel bad she killed a person at all. She should be worrying about killing a person but for some reason she wasn’t she just felt contented. They went to see Derek’s mother and father and had dinner with them they were sat at the table when “Stiles you sent a very powerful message today, as queen you will be ruthless to those who have done wrong at the same time they have seen prior to today you’re a sweet, wonderful caring person”, says Talia

“He was going to kill my child I’m so glad I made those pendants with my aunt in Brazil for people who work with us to wear so that spells can’t control them. I’m going to make some more for the other staff members working here, there is so many staff it will take a while. The problem with being the only spark in existence is that I’m the only one with enough power to make that spell. Is it okay for me to invite my aunt to visit for a while she can help me she can make the pendants and I’ll infuse the magic”.

“Thanks a good idea dear, says Derek.

“Jennifer is now on the run, we need to find her”, says Stiles 

“Don’t worry we will find her”, says Daniel, Derek’s dad.

“Should we let the people know she’s a fugitive or wait and track her down ourselves”,

“Stiles the people saw Richard trying to control you and kill their heir, they don’t know fully about the book and the cake, normally I would say continue keeping it a secret but after what happened today we need to put a wanted poster out for her. In fact that is being done now as we speak, there is no telling what she will do, this is about other people’s safety now”, says Talia

“Ok”, says Stiles “You’re right of course I’m in the mood for pistachio ice cream can some be sent up to my room in an hour please”

“Stiles, you’re not okay, I knew it”, says Derek “Someone tried to kill our child it’s going to be a while before we both get our head around that fact, we should go away for a relaxing holiday somewhere”

“That’s a wonderful idea Derek”, say Laura.

“Derek someone tried to kill our baby of course I’m mad, I’m beyond mad I’m pissed. I’m sat here wishing I had killed him slowly and painfully where is that ice cream already”. Derek looks at his mother and they share a look his mother nods at one of the footman and comes over to where Stiles was sat she hugs her.

“Your ice cream is coming sweetie”, Stiles starts to cry Derek takes her to their bedroom he gets her in bed when there was a knock and Derek opens the door. He takes the tray from the footman and takes it to Stiles who eats it as he holds her. When she was finished she lay down and slept.

Derek left her and go see his mother and father “She only brings out the pistachio ice cream when a craving hits or she’s really upset, what do I say to my wife when someone tried to kill our child”. He starts to cry

“We need to find Jennifer as soon as possible, that’s the only way to ease Stiles mind as long as she’s out there she’s a threat to all of us”.

“The police are looking, lets hope we get a sighting of her soon reported. Take some time off like Laura suggested, you have duties in the non magical world, they won’t know of what happen today, the police will be looking for her in both realms. Take two weeks off console your wife, you still have a child coming one of the threats to them is dead that is the bit of good news we can all take from today”.

“Thanks mom”.

Derek and Stiles went to the private island they went on their honeymoon for the two weeks and Derek reminded Stiles every day they still had a child to look forwards to, he suggested she starts thinking about how she wanted the nursery to be decorated.

After the two weeks were up they went back to royal duties, Stiles employed a decorator and started on the nursery, the search for Jennifer was still ongoing. In the end Stiles gave birth to her twin sons and Jennifer still wasn’t caught. The dreams continued, one night as she was dreaming the Stiles in the dream seems angry at her “You forget yourself, she is a threat to your children you have the power of a spark finish her and send a message that generations to come will talk about become the boogie man”, Stiles wake up from the dream she wakes Derek and she gathers reinforcement including Chris, Allison, Issac, Erica and Boyd.

“I knew how to find her”, she tells the room

“How ask?” Derek

Stiles smiles “I’m a spark, hold hands please”, they do and Stiles transports them to where Jennifer was.

They found her in a crap hotel room sleeping “Hello Jennifer, she stirs looking petrified when she sees who it is “How did you find me, I paid cash for this room”.

Stiles ignored the question “You’re not looking so good excuse me while I digress”, Stiles teleports them all to Jennifer’s old shop. “A nice couple as taken over this shop, after we cleared it out and check for any magical traps, I personally chose them to have it, their food is delicious you should try some Stiles calls out to the new owners in the back they greet her “Please get a slice of your wonderful chocolate cake and a milkshake for her will you”, they bow and leave. 

“Sit”, says Stiles “I can’t tell you how good the food is here, actually I may join you I’m peckish and it’s after eight a.m. I haven’t had breakfast yet”, she looks at Chris “Can you please ask Mary to make me a sandwich she will know which one and get food for everyone else will you”.

“Jennifer sits on the chair forced there by an invisible force wondering what the hell is going on”

“If you’re going to kill me get on with it”.

“Here I’m trying to give you a treat after you try to kill me or become me or maybe allow you to kill the king and queen, remind me again what eating the cake was suppose to do to me”

“Make it so that when you said a particular spell in the book you would come to seek Richard out and I would use the potion I made with your blood to be you. Richard had a spell that would make him seem like any person he wanted to be, he knew Derek would have eaten the cake he was going to be Derek, we would have killed you both of course”

The food comes “Eat up”, says Stiles cheerfully “It’s not poison I swear she takes the spoon off of Jennifer’s plate and takes a bite of the cake, “Who that’s good can I please have a slice of that as well”.

She hands Jennifer back the spoon “I’m not going to tell you again”, Jennifer raises the spoon to her lips and finishes the cake then downs the milkshake”.

Stiles eat her sandwich and have her slice of cake, she drinks a glass of apple juice, Mary can you bring me a bowl of pistachio ice cream please”.

“Of course your Highness” when the ice cream comes Stiles eat it. 

“I’m curious I was pregnant what were you going to do about having a belly, let me guess you thought it was a good idea to wait till I give birth and then what kill the child, keep it I’m genuinely curious”, ask Stiles

Derek holds Stiles hand. “Der-ber I’m okay really, she smiles her sweetest smile at Jennifer she looks at Erica “How’s it looking outside”, Erica opens the doors and look out “As you requested everything is ready”

“You never did answer my wife’s question” says Derek 

“Kill”

“Let’s go”, everyone went outside, to Jennifer’s horror the square was pack with people. 

Stiles turned to the people “You have seen and heard for yourself she and the bookshop owner I killed plotted to kill both your future queen and king and their heir, while deceiving you, we can only imagine how they would have killed your fair and just current king and queen and enslave you in the process”

She turns to the tv cameras which was recording everything, the highest judges in the magical world had now arrived to pass judgement on Jennifer. Stiles opens her mouth “Citizens the choice is jail or make an example of her as you know. I believe a poll went live as soon as I started speaking to her in the shop. She turns to the judges and each voted unanimously for Jennifer to be made an example of, the tv audience votes the same way, only the judges opinions mattered but Stiles appreciated the vote anyway. 

She was allowed to fight her way out first with Derek, then Stiles, her magic was no good to her against Derek who tore her throat out. Stiles lit a bonfire and burned her on it she watched her burn and when it was over she used a metal bowl she had bought to her to collect the bones, she used her magic to grind the leftover bones into dust and she used her magic to put the bowl into a structure in the square and lit a fire in the bowl I wish it was a never ending fire she thought, I feel like I know someone who can make that happen. She closes her eyes and concentrate and a name came to her Jordan. 

Jordan Parrish appears in front of her and smiles at her she doesn’t know why but she trusts him completely he takes her hands. “We are friends?”

“Yes”, Jordan replies “We’re, do you still wish the fire was never ending?”

“Yes a clear message must be sent”

Jordan bows to her “You do have a flair for the dramatic”. He opens his mouth and fire comes out and he concentrates it on the bowl the fire danced in the bowl. 

“Who is he?”, ask Derek 

“This is my friend Jordan”, Jordan smiles and hold out his hands for Derek to shake who takes it and shakes it.

“I must go, I’ve work to do”, he turns to Stiles and bows “The telepathic link work both ways don’t be a stranger.

“He will be handy to have in battle, I must meet and talk with him”, says Chris

“You can do but in matters not to do with his job as a deputy or personal life he obeys only me. He will never use his powers for you just me”.

“How have I not met him before”, Derek whispered low enough that only Stiles can hear

“I did not remember him till now we have a weird relationship that works for us. I’ll invite him to dinner one evening how’s that”

“Ok”, replies Derek 

“At least she had a nice last meal”, says Stiles, the people applaud her and Derek and bow to them.

“Let this be a reminder”, says Derek “Of what happens when you try to take the crown, we will destroy everyone who tries”,

“You’re our people”, add Stiles and “We need you to know we will always be fair but treachery will not be tolerated and anyone involved will meet a fate even worse than this”.

“Live your lives celebrate this day, our enemy is no more”.

The paper than night showed a picture of Derek and Stiles standing over the ashes of Jennifer.

Stiles felt very light that night there were no more weird dreams she relished just being able to be a mom and not looking over her shoulders wondering when Jennifer would strike. When she and Derek were crowned king and queen years later as Laura and Cora bowed to her she smiled and sat up straighter on the throne she was seated on, she smiles at them and she couldn’t help remembering the night of Jennifer’s killing.

In the past 

Stiles is eating a bowl of pistachio ice cream just enjoying it for what it is, feeling no worries in the back of her mind in the drawing room while Derek was dealing with paperwork elsewhere when she saw her future self again. “We need to go some where, don’t worry no one will miss you”, they pop out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments welcome


End file.
